


Would You Be So Kind?

by jamesilver



Series: A Spiritassassin Playlist [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, baze is oblivious but he figures it out!!, its cute, pining!chirrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: It got even better the next morning when he woke up and the first thing he saw was Chirrut’s face. Oh, Baze Malbus was in love. And he never wanted it to end.





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series that takes songs and creates inspired fics using parts of the song. This specific fic was based off of Dodie's Would You Be So Kind and I do not own the rights to any lyrics I possibly used, or any of the characters used. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever so please don't sue me.
> 
> Playlist will be linked in end notes.
> 
> ((also this is my first spiritassassin fic!!))

Baze was annoyed. There was a certain guardian who would never stop pestering him. All Baze wanted was some peace and quiet. That was all he wanted. But, apparently that was too much to ask for. 

 

But for once, he was alone, and he was able to walk the grounds of the compound in peace. He did not notice, however, that he happened to walk right past the guardian in question, who was standing on his head in the lotus position. 

 

“Baze!” Chirrut called out, popping up from his position and bounding over to where Baze was, who was already groaning in response. His quiet time had lasted a total of ten minutes. 

 

“Baze, I have a question.” 

 

“Yes, Chirrut?” He began walking, not paying much attention to the man. 

 

“It might seem strange...” 

 

“Chirrut, everything you say is strange.” 

 

“How are you lungs?” Baze stopped, looking at him quizzically. “Are they in pain?” 

 

His brow furrowed. What was Chirrut on about now? It didn’t matter— he kept walking. 

 

Chirrut followed, of course, with a spring in his step. “Because mine are aching. I think I know why. I kind of like it though....Would you like to try?” 

 

“What do you mean, Chirrut?” 

 

He smiled in response. “I mean what I mean.” 

 

“Yes, Chirrut, I don’t know what that is. You’re being cryptic.” 

 

Chirrut laughed in response. “And you’re being a cynic.” 

 

“I am not being a cynic, Chirrut, I just don’t understand.” 

 

Chirrut moved so that he could walk backwards in front of Baze. He did this all time, and Baze still could not determine the purpose. It wasn’t like he could see the person he was facing. And, he couldn’t use his staff to make sure he wouldn’t run into anything. Not like he used it anyway. 

 

“There are some things you understand, right?” 

 

“Chirrut—“

 

“You do know. Even if you don’t, you do.”

His smile was stretching wide and Baze still didn’t understand. First all this about lungs aching and now Baze knows something even though he doesn’t? 

 

Chirrut stepped off to the side, stopping. “Careful not to run into that rock, Baze.” 

 

Baze stopped, just now seeing the rock. Why was he always like this? It was a tad infuriating, yet Baze could never seem to truly get mad at Chirrut. 

 

Who was already bounding away, jumping over rocks and other obstacles. “I will find you later, Baze!” he called. 

 

“I’m sure you will,” Baze grumbled in response. 

 

And, sure enough, he did. Baze walked by a once more upside-down Chirrut, in a different position this time. Without moving, Chirrut called after him and Baze may have sworn under his breath. Damn Chirrut’s good hearing. 

 

Baze stopped, turning to look at Chirrut. “Yes, Chirrut?”

 

“Baze, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?” 

 

He blinked in response, unsure if he had heard correctly. Did Chirrut just ask him to fall in love with him? As if it were a frivolous favor? 

 

“You see,  _I’m_  trying and I know you know that I like you, but that’s enough so if you will please fall in love me, everything would be much easier on my part.” 

 

Still unsure how to respond, Baze’s mouth just went with it for him. “What are you on about, Chirrut?” This was probably another one of his pranks. And, quite frankly, Baze is getting tired of them. He could never figure out what he meant. 

 

He simply smiled in response. “You know what I mean, Baze. You just don’t want to confront it. At this point in your life, you are very bad at confrontation.” 

 

Baze walked over so he was standing in front of Chirrut. “Are you implying that you know that later in my life I will be good at confrontation?”

 

“Oh, yes, absolutely. But that’s all later and we don’t need to speak of it now.” Without even a grunt, Chirrut rolled and was standing upright in front of Baze. “Now, we have other matters that concern us. Matters of  _our_  time. Those, you see, are matters of the future.”

 

“You know the matters of the future, Îmwe?” 

 

Once more, a smile. “Baze, many things were opened to my eyes when my eyes were shut. The Force showed them to me. Many visions, you know this.” 

 

“If you have so many of these visions, then how do I die?”

 

Chirrut’s smile vanished. He knew that Baze was already becoming a skeptic these days. He was believing less and less in the Force with each passing rotation of Jedha. But that doesn’t mean he wants to answer Baze’s question. That vision is the one he doesn’t want to come true. He doesn’t want Baze to have to live without him. Yet, he also does not want to live without Baze. “I do not know how you die. I do not live to see it.” 

 

Baze laughed. “Chirrut, you are good at finding ways to get out of situations you don’t have an answer to.” 

 

He knew Baze was a skeptic. He only hoped that Baze would stay within the temple walls for a little longer. Because if Baze left to guard the temple...well then Chirrut wouldn’t get to pester him as often, would he? 

 

“Walk with me, Chirrut.” There. That put a smile back on his face. Chirrut would walk with Baze anywhere. Especially if invited. “Tell me about some of these visions.” 

 

“I think that it would be irresponsible to share the future with you.” And that’s wasn’t a lie. It would be irresponsible. 

 

“I’m fairly certain that irresponsible is one of your defining adjectives, Chirrut.” 

 

With mock offense, Chirrut scoffed in return. “Baze, I will have you know I am of a very prestigious group called the Guardians of the Whills and—“

 

Baze’s laughter cut him off. “Well, Guardian Îmwe, would you like to climb to the top of the temple wall with me?” 

 

“I think the more pertinent question is why are you inviting me?” 

 

“I am going up to the temple wall and I am going to watch the sun set. It will be a perfect opportunity to decipher your cryptic codes.” He began to climb the wall. 

 

Chirrut scoffed once more. “I am not cryptic. You just don’t pay enough attention.” With that, he set his staff down and began following Baze up the wall. He knew the way well— had climbed it many times before he lost his eyesight. In fact, Chirrut was convinced that if it were a race, he could beat Baze to the top. 

 

And so there they were, sitting atop the wall— Baze watching the sunset as he did most nights and Chirrut contentedly sitting next to him. 

 

“So, what is all this about lungs?” 

 

Chirrut’s response seemed to pay his prompting no attention. The young man was so whimsical and he hardly paid any attention. “I think it’s only fair, Baze.” 

 

“Lungs?”

 

“I mean that I have been in love with you for so long it’s only fair you fall in love with me at least a little. It’s natural, yes. There have to be some butterflies somewhere that make you feel different knowing that someone is in love with you.” 

 

“Chirrut, I don’t know what you mean.” Baze continued watching the sunset. 

 

“I mean what I am saying.” Chirrut didn’t know how he could make it any clearer. He loved Baze and he wanted Baze to fall in love with him. Of course, he was a tad joking, as Baze was under no obligation to love him back. But he was right in the point that he has to feel *something*. Even if it’s not reciprocation he must at least feel something. 

 

The sun was almost completely gone now. They sat in silence, Baze watching it go, Chirrut trying not to fidget. He had confessed his love to Baze twice today. And on top of that, he had thought it was obvious. There wasn’t a single other person in the temple that Chirrut interacted with as much. And yet, Baze had had no reaction. He kept stating that he didn’t know what Chirrut meant. What could that mean? How did he not know?

 

Baze began moving beside him. The sun must have gone down now. Chirrut resolved to try again tomorrow. He bid Baze a goodnight and left, planning for the morning. 

 

__________

 

It was a beautiful morning. The air felt fresh and it was early and Baze was the only one out. That was why he liked it this early. There were no young acolytes messing up their stances. There were no guardians running about. It was just Baze this early in the morning. Chirrut had once asked him if the quiet of the morning was when he felt closest to the Force. At the time, Baze had replied yes, but now he wasn’t sure if he ever left close to the Force. Did it even really exist? 

 

He sat under a beautiful tree that had been sitting there for generations of Guardians. It was his favorite and was nestled in a secluded area of the temple grounds, close to where Baze lived. No one else sat under this tree these days. Baze was, after all, one of the temple’s most devoted guardians, and this was the tree he sat under to meditate. No one bothered him here. 

 

When he was young and had first come here, this tree had been his connection to the Force. It was where he first felt it— or had convinced himself he had felt it. Baze remembers that moment, unsure of how he feels about it now. Was it genuine, or was it only the wishful thinking of a man much younger than the one sitting here now? 

 

He had felt the lifeforce of the tree and felt it flow through him. Every morning when he sat under this tree now, he tried to feel it. 

 

He hasn’t in years. 

 

Baze isn’t even sure what his life’s purpose is anymore. It surely isn’t what he’s doing now. The majority of his life since he had begun living at the temple has been meditation. And at one point he has thought it had brought him clarity. Now it simply brings him boredom. He closes his eyes and stares at the back of his eyelids and breathes and focuses on the air and tries to feel but he doesn’t feel anything. Not anymore. 

 

He hears someone moving towards him and his eyes snap open. Who would dare disturb him at this time in the morning when all know to no— 

 

Chirrut. Of course. Who else would but Chirrut? 

 

Baze watched as the man walked over and sat down next to him as if he did this every day.

 

“Nice tree,” Chirrut commented. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Chirrut smiled, his shoulder pressing against Baze’s lightly. “I can feel the Force in it. It has been on this moon for thousands of years. I will mourn it’s death when it finally leaves us.” 

 

Baze rolled his eyes. This was too much. 

 

“Let’s write a story, Baze.” 

 

Baze turned at that. Once more, Chirrut is unable to focus and speaks about random things with no connection to anything. 

 

“I want you in my book, Baze. I want us both there. On the same page.” 

 

“Chirrut, I don’t think we have ever been on the same page and I do not think we ever will be.” Baze stood to leave. It was too early for this. 

 

“Where are your manners?” Chirrut sounded extremely offended. 

 

“Excuse me, Chirrut?” He turned, looking back at the man sitting under the tree who had a strangely pleasant look on his face. 

 

“I’ve told you twice now that I love you— now three times— and you have had no reaction. Do you need some time to process?” 

 

Baze froze. Chirrut couldn’t have been serious about all of that, could he? Was Chirrut truly, honestly, telling Baze that he was in love with him? 

 

Couldn’t be. No, Chirrut was rarely true and honest. He was a jokester, a prankster. That’s all this was. 

 

But now Baze wasn’t too sure. 

 

He thought back to their conversations the past few days. What was it about the lungs? Why would Chirrut mention that? 

 

“Well?” Chirrut prompted him. “Do you need some time to decide on a response?” 

 

“I think so, Chirrut.” 

 

Chirrut smiled as a thought occurred to him, but something in it felt sad. “Maybe if we swap chests that might help you decide.” 

 

With that Chirrut stood and left, brushing past Baze on his way out from Baze’s meditation space. It was still early and people still weren’t out, so he sat back down underneath his tree. Not to meditate, but rather to think. To think about what Chirrut said and try to pick apart his meaning. 

 

It was a long process. Baze ended up sitting there under his tree until the sun set— entirely unbothered by all, which wasn’t surprising. However, even Chirrut didn’t stop by to check in on him. What Baze has thought about that day was this: 

 

First, the question needed to be answered: did Chirrut really love him? Was he being serious? Because answering those questions different would lead Baze down two entirely different paths. 

 

If Chirrut was joking— as was the more likely option— Baze would laugh it off or something similar. It would make perfect sense that Chirrut would be offended that he hadn’t reacted to his joke yet— he was often like that. He knew Baze tended to be more on the grumpy side and was always intent on joking with him. But therein lied the problem: if— under an extremely hypothetical circumstance— Chirrut wasn’t joking, then Baze laughing could break his heart. 

 

As much as Chirrut annoyed him, that was the last thing Baze wanted. And it was when he realized that that was the reason he couldn’t respond that he had figured it out. The lungs. 

 

He had envisioned himself laughing off Chirrut’s hypothetically true love confession as a joke and watching Chirrut’s hopeful face shatter. Watching him walk away, heartbroken and knowing that he was the cause. And that’s when Baze felt it. His lungs ached. He could never make Chirrut feel that way.  

 

But now Baze had an entire new set of problems: what did *that* mean? 

 

He resolved to think about it later and stood up an hour before dusk would paint the Jedhan sky. 

 

After his day-long meditation, he walked to get some food. He rarely ate inside the temple’s mess hall, tending to be the kind of person who avoided all the chaos. And all the other guardians, if he was being honest. 

 

Chirrut was usually in here, chatting away loudly at some table, surrounded by young acolytes and guardians alike who were enthralled by his stories. Real or fake, they didn’t care. But tonight, there was no singular voice echoing through the hall, the chatter spread out amongst the people, and there was no large gathering at any singular table. It was strange. 

 

Baze gathered his food and sat down at a lone table that quickly became not empty as two other guardians sat down across from him. Directly across, not a little to the side. And they were staring right at him. Like they wanted to talk to him. 

 

He paused in eating his soup to look up at them. They were younger than him, but guardians nonetheless. Some of Chirrut’s friends, if Baze remembered correctly. “Zong, Tominn. Can I help you?” 

 

Zong spoke first. “Did Chirrut come and talk to you this morning?”

 

Baze put a spoonful of soup in his mouth before answering. “And if he did?” 

 

“Well, he’s been acting strange all day.”

 

“Did he say anything to you?” Tominn piped up. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s any of your business,” Baze responded. 

 

“He’s seemed rather....” Zong couldn’t find the right world. 

 

“Melancholy?” Tominn suggested. 

 

“Yes, he’s seemed rather melancholy the last few days. He was jumping with excitement about something and all of a sudden it was like that popped and it was after he went to talk to you. What did you say to him?” 

 

Baze set his spoon down, starting to get angry now. “I did not do anything. Are you accusing me of something?” Baze knew he may have been getting defensive, but he didn’t quite care. 

 

“All we’re saying is that he talked to you this morning and now he’s been acting weird.” Zong wasn’t being all too polite about the conversation and the tension was beginning to grow between them and Baze. Luckily, Tominn was still there. 

 

“We just want to know if he was acting strange this morning when you saw him.” 

 

Baze transfered his attention. “Chirrut always acts strange.” And once more, he was back to his soup. 

 

“He meditated all day.” 

 

“It’s not rare for Chirrut to—“

 

“In silence.” That made Baze stop. When did Chirrut ever meditate in silence? He always repeated his mantra. Concern began to cloud over Baze. 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“See, there’s another thing,” Zong said. “He also asked that you not see him quote ‘until you’re ready.’ What’s that all about?” 

 

Baze threw his spoon down into his bowl. This was why he never came into the damn mess hall. Now he had to go sit under his tree again until he figured all of this out so he could go see Chirrut and they could get this all sorted. He had to admit, from what Zong and Tominn told him, Chirrut was acting strange. And Baze didn’t like it. Chirrut wasn’t supposed to be meditating in silence he was supposed to be breaking Baze’s focus every ten minutes. 

 

He walked out of the mess hall and back to his tree. He needed to think. 

 

_______

 

The best place to start would be that ache. It had left him when he had gone to the mess hall but as soon as Tominn started telling him about Chirrut acting strange, it had started again. He could feel it swelling most painfully at the bottom and then it would rise with each breath. 

 

It was painful. It was very painful when he thought more about it. When he focused on it. 

 

He pictured Chirrut meditating silently and it gave him the chills all across his body. It was unnatural like if snow began to fall on Jedha. Was it Baze’s fault?

 

No. No, if Chirrut was in love with Baze that was not Baze’s fault. He couldn’t control Chirrut’s feelings. 

 

But, oh he wanted to. 

 

What did this all mean for Baze? Chirrut wanted an answer, even if it was an outright rejection. He knew Chirrut well enough to know that. 

 

Maybe that’s what Baze would do. He would reject Chirrut and then Chirrut would get over this and go back to himself.

 

But that came with a side effect, didn’t it? Chirrut would stop bothering Baze. Every day would be like today. Uninterrupted. Eerily quiet. What even was Baze’s world without Chirrut? 

 

That thought struck him like no other had done. What even was Baze’s world without Chirrut? 

 

If Chirrut stopped pestering him, then what was Baze even doing at this temple? Why was he here, if not for Chirrut? 

 

Yes, he had started out a devoted guardian. Yes, he had once believed. But sitting under this tree now, Baze felt entirely disconnected to it. And he realized that stretched to a much larger scale. He felt entirely disconnected *from this temple*. If this temple were to be invaded and taken tomorrow, Baze would only feel sorrow for his home. The only thing here he felt truly connected to was Chirrut. 

 

And with that thought, the ache in his lungs hit him even harder than it had before. 

 

The only thing he felt truly connected to was Chirrut. 

 

That was what the aching of the lungs meant. Chirrut wasn’t joking; this wasn’t a prank. Chirrut’s lungs were aching and he was in love Baze. And when he had asked if Baze’s lungs were also aching, he had been asking if Baze had felt the burden of unreciprocated love. That was what it all meant. 

 

Chirrut was in love with Baze and Baze was in love with Chirrut.

 

He jumped up from his position under the tree and began running. He had to find Chirrut now. He had made him wait long enough for this answer and it was plain cruel and he wasn’t going to make him wait a second longer because he loved Chirrut. 

 

Force, he wanted to scream it so all of Jedha could hear. He was in love with Chirrut Îmwe. The prankster, the jokester, the troublemaker. 

 

Baze skid to a halt in front of Chirrut’s front door, calling his name. There was no response, so Baze opened the door cautiously. No Chirrut. He checked the one room and he wasn’t there. 

 

Baze took off running once more, this time to the mess hall. Zong and Tominn would know where Chirrut was. 

 

He burst through the doors and all eyes turned to him as he scanned them back, searching for the two. He couldn’t see them from where he stood so he began racing between the rows of tables, guardians all around him silent and anxious. Baze Malbus didn’t run like this. They all thought something must be wrong. But to Baze, everything was finally right. He was in love with Chirrut and he was not going to be a guardian anymore. That was the way things were going to be. He knew Chirrut still believed, but that would be fine they would figure it out. Baze would protect the temple and Chirrut would be a guardian and they would be in love. He just had to find him to tell him that. 

 

Neither Zong nor Tominn were in the mess hall. With a frustrated groan, Baze turned running back out again. 

 

This is why Baze is a grumpy person. Because the world is actively trying to shut down his happiness. 

 

Just then, he saw Zong in the distance. “Zong!” he called, still running. Zong turned, obviously in disbelief at Baze Malbus running towards them at full speed. He reached Zong and grabbed them by the shoulders, knowing he was overreacting, trying to calm himself down, and failing. “Where is Chirrut?”

 

“He doesn’t want to see you, Baze.” 

 

“I don’t care! Where is he? I need to talk to him.” 

 

“Last I saw him, he was at home.”

 

“He’s not there anymore.”

 

“Well then, I don’t know what to tell you.” Zong shook him off and began to walk away. 

 

Baze followed. “You don’t have any idea where he might be?” 

 

“No, I don’t.” 

 

What an ass. Baze stood still now. He didn’t know where to go. Now that he thought about it, he had never needed to find Chirrut before. He was always just there, whether Baze wanted him to be or not. And now, when Baze desperately wanted him there, he was nowhere to be found.

 

Baze couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt emotion like this. It was leaving him disoriented. After so many years of meditation and calm he felt like he had been thrown into a sandstorm. He felt like he couldn’t think straight. 

 

He wanted Chirrut there with him. He wanted to tell Chirrut that he loves him and that, yes, his lungs ache too. He wanted to kiss Chirrut. That was a strange and new feeling. But, yes, he was sure that was what it was. And he wanted to hold Chirrut and wake up next to him and never leave him. 

 

He never wanted Chirrut to leave him alone. 

 

Baze  _just had to find him_. 

 

It was then that he looked up in exasperation, wanting to cry out to the sky and to space. And it was then that he saw Chirrut, sitting atop the wall, silhouetted by the setting sun. 

 

Baze sighed in relief, trudging over to the wall. He found he was not in any hurry. Not anymore. Chirrut was there. 

 

He climbed the wall easily despite this side of the wall being cast in shadow and within minutes of seeing Chirrut was sitting beside him. 

 

Neither said anything. Baze knew what he wanted to say but he didn’t know how. So, he spoke the first thought that came to mind and he understood why Chirrut had asked in the first place. 

 

“My lungs ache, too, Chirrut.” He hears the other man’s breath catch, but he did not hear any response, so he continued. “I learned a few things about myself today. While trying to discern your meaning, I found out more about myself than I had intended.” He took a deep breath, not sure how Chirrut would take this. “I don’t believe in the Force.”

 

Chirrut turned toward him then, looking aghast. He opened his mouth, definitely to speak this time, but Baze cut him off. “I realized today that the only reason I am still here is because of you.” That got him listening once more, curious now. “Today was strange without you. And it was boring. I realized I don’t really do much else and that I wouldn’t want to be here if you were not. In fact, I do believe that if you weren’t here, I would not be also. 

 

“And, that may be related to another piece I learned today, which is that I would follow you anywhere you wished to go. And that I would be by your side. And that I will be by your side, if you will let me. Before our conversation this morning, I had not known your meaning. You asked me why I had not responded yet? I had thought you were joking.” Once more he heard Chirrut’s breath catch, but he continued. “It was when I was sitting under my tree today that I realized you were not.” Now, he turned towards Chirrut. “I love you. And when I learned of this, I could feel the ache in my lungs stronger than before.” His voice was almost a whisper now. He couldn’t remember being this vulnerable before. “I feel it strongest when I think of losing you.”

 

“Baze, how could you think I was joking?” The question was not hurt. It carried pain, but rather for Baze. He didn’t need an answer. Chirrut reaches up carefully, taking Baze’s face in one of his hands. “Baze Malbus, I love you as well. And I agree that I never want to be without you.” It was now Chirrut’s eyes filled with tears and his voice wavered with sadness. “But it is my destiny to stay here. And I know that staying would make you unhappy so if you wish to leave at any time—“

 

“Chirrut, stop.” Baze placed one hand over Chirrut’s, reaching up with the other to wipe away tears. “Chirrut, just because I wish to leave the guardians does not mean I wish to leave you. I will protect the wall. I will protect the temple from the outside, and therefore you. The Empire is coming and Force knows we need the protection.”

 

“But, Baze, you don’t want to stay here.”

 

“You’re right. But I’d rather be here with you than anywhere else without you. You just have to promise me one thing, Chirrut.”

 

“And what is that?” 

 

“If this temple comes under attack and I come to get you out, you come with me and leave the temple behind.”

 

“Only if my life is at stake. And only for you.”

 

“Then, see? Everything will be fine. We will be together because I love you and you love me and we could never part because I wouldn’t be able to breathe past the ache in my lungs.”

 

They were climbing down the wall when Baze remembered what else Chirrut had said. Chirrut dies first. How long would Baze have to live without him? 

 

Baze pushed the thought aside. It couldn’t be long at all that he would have to live without Chirrut. As he had said, he wouldn’t be able to breathe past the ache in his lungs. So then, he would be only a breath behind Chirrut. That was it, and then he would follow. He would follow Chirrut anywhere. 

 

Baze knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He knew that, yes, the day would come when the Empire would attack the temple and he would have to pull Chirrut out and that would be difficult, but inevitable. And Chirrut would most likely get them into so much trouble throughout their lives— he may even lead them into the situation that would result in their deaths. But Baze would go anywhere with him. After all, Chirrut was kind enough to fall in love with him. What more could Baze ask for and what could he do to ever repay that kind of favor? 

 

And that night it was like someone had given Baze the greatest gift of all. He had fallen asleep next to Chirrut Îmwe, the man he loved. Of course, he couldn’t sleep; his mind was still reeling. Chirrut was pressed against his side and wrapped around him and Baze just stared. How was this man in love with him? Him, Baze Malbus? He was far too serious for this man. And he never wanted to be without him. 

 

It got even better the next morning when he woke up and the first thing he saw was Chirrut’s face. Oh, Baze Malbus was in love. And he never wanted it to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on tumblr [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> The spiritassassin playlist is [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jamesilver/playlist/2nw6z17vuzqDO53PRVninV?si=mhIxDE9MShyON6ENWfnVwQ)
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any song recommendations for the playlist!! I will continue to write more fics based off of songs and they will be added into this series!!


End file.
